The Debt
by THE wateralchemist001
Summary: Sasuke takes Naruto out to Lunch. Naruto knows he will have to pay Sasuke back, but what he doesn't know if how Sasuke atends for Naruto to fufill that Debt.
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke X Naruto (Chapter 1)

It had been another long day and Sasuke was ready to go home. They had just finish training. "Hey Sasuke, do you want to go eat somewhere on the way home?" Sasuke looked at the person asking him, it was Sakura. She was always trying to get him to hang out with her, but she just wasn't his type in more ways than one. In fact he found it annoying that she would ask daily.

"No not today, I already have plans." Sasuke got up and dust himself off. Sakura looked down.

"Oh… Well okay, maybe next time..." She looked to Sasuke for an answer. Sasuke hated girls like this. It wasn't just Sakura that kept brothering him about things like this. But since Sakura was one of his partners he couldn't just brush her off like he would the others. Sasuke sighed.

"Sure, maybe next time." At Sasuke's respond she cheered up right away.

"Okay. See you tomorrow Sasuke." Sakura took off home but stopped and shouted to Sasuke while waving. "Oh and tell Naruto I said Bye too." Sakura turned around and ran going home. Sasuke breathe a sigh of relief. Now he could put his plan into action without her in the way.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke turn to the voice. It was Naruto. He was standing there looking around. "I wanted to ask if she wanted to go get something to eat since we were done with training." Sasuke started at Naruto while thinking of an answer.

"She said she was going home, but to tell you bye." Naruto's face fell when he heard the news.

"I was hoping she would be willing to go out to eat with me today."

"There isn't any need to be so down dork." But Naruto still looked disappointed. "If I treat you to dinner, would that cheer you up?" Naruto's face lit up.

"Oh boy would it ever. Thanks Sasuke." Naruto started to jump up for joy. "Awesome, I'm going to get free Ramen." Sasuke laughed. Naruto never changes.

"Alright, we'll go get some ramen and then rest up at my place. Sounds good to you?" Naruto nodded.

"Yes, let's go Sasuke. We're wasting time just standing around here." Naruto took off in the direction of the Ichiraka shop he always went too. Nope Naruto never changes, is what Sasuke thought to himself as he took off after Naruto.

They arrived at Ichiraka within 15 minutes. "Hey boss, I'll have your most expensive ramen. This guy is paying the bill." Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"What? I said I would treat you not that I would…" Sasuke couldn't even finish his sentence when he saw the puppy look that Naruto was giving him.

"But Sasuke you should treat a guy nicely when he is heartbroken like I am. Sakura just left without me." _Oh all the things_, Sasuke was about to tell Naruto something but when the boss put the bowl down and Naruto just started to eat from the bowl like he was without a care in the world. Sasuke just Sighed.

"Fine, but you're going to owe big time Naruto. Do we have a deal?" Sasuke hold out his hand for Naruto. Naruto started at Sasuke's hand like it was covered in slim. "Do we have a deal?" When it came to ramen, Naruto would do almost anything for it.

"Alright Sasuke, you got yourself a deal." Naruto took hold of Sasuke's hand and shook it. Sasuke couldn't help but to laugh, he had Naruto where he wanted him. He turned to the boss man, "I'll have another serving of what he's having." He pointed to what Naruto was eating.

"Alright, another serving coming up." Things were going as Sasuke had wanted them too. The boss placed a bowl in front of Sasuke. He took a sip of it. Things were definitely going the way Sasuke had planned them to. This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke X Naruto (Chapter 2)

Naruto was having fun. He enjoyed hanging out with Sasuke, when he wasn't acting like a know it all. But he was glad that Sasuke had treated him to dinner. He didn't have anything at home and would need to go shopping soon. The night air was so relaxing. Naruto looked to Sasuke who was walking next to him. He was being quiet as they walked to his house. Naruto wondered what Sasuke's house looked like on the inside. Nobody has ever been inside Sasuke's house. He was a loner, like him. That's why he always felt that he and Sasuke were the same in the inside. "Hey Sasuke?"

"Hmm, what is it Naruto?" Sasuke didn't stop waking or turn to look at Naruto as he asked him.

"Thanks for the ramen. It hit the spot."

"No problem, after all you owe me, Remember?" Oh that's right, they made a deal.

"Yeah, yeah I don't need you reminding me." Since it was a deal, Naruto didn't feel so bad about having Sasuke buying the most expensive ramen on the menu.

"We're here." Sasuke stopped in front of a big house.

"Wow." Naruto was taken back. "This place is huge." Sasuke just shrugged it off.

"It's not as big as it looks." Sasuke walked up to the door and unlocked the door and allowed Naruto to go in first. Naruto was amazed about how big it was. One thing he thought it looked bigger inside then it did outside. It was nice and neat. Naruto was in shock till he started to realize that the house was empty.

"Is there anybody here?" He asked Sasuke. Sasuke just shook his head.

"No, I live alone."

"Oh sorry I asked."

"It's fine, I mean you live alone as well too." Naruto nodded. He did. He knew better than anyone how it feels to be on your own with no family.

"Come on." Sasuke started to walk down the hallway.

"What?" Naruto was confused after being so lost in thought.

"To my room, it's more comfortable in there."

"Oh, okay." Naruto followed after Sasuke.

"Here is my room, go ahead and go in while I'll go get us some drinks."

"Okay." Sasuke left while Naruto opened the door and walked in to Sasuke's room. Sasuke's room was just as big as Naruto thought it would be. It was like it was almost the whole size of Naruto's apartment. Naruto was just looking around till he saw the big bed in the center of the room. The bed alone was like a king size that took up a lot of space on its own. Naruto laughed as he ran and made a running jump on to the bed. He was jumping on the bed when Sasuke came back with the water. "Sasuke your room is huge." Sasuke's face looked more annoyed then surprised.

"I know it is my room." He placed the drinks on a small table that was placed in the center of the room. "I brought some snacks in case you were still hungry." Naruto saw the small pile of cookies that was placed in between the two drinks.

"Thanks! Desert after a meal is always good." Naruto walked over and took a cookie off the place and stuffed it into his mouth. "These are really good." Naruto went to take another off the plate.

"Then I'll taste at least one." Sasuke took the cookie that Naruto had in his hand and took a bite of it.

"Hey! That was mine." Naruto pointed his finger at Sasuke.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Technically all the cookies are mine to begin with." He took a cookie off from the plate. Naruto growled then he made a go for the cookie that Sasuke had in his hand. But Sasuke saw it coming and dodge it easy enough. "You need to work on your ninja skills more." Sasuke took a bite of the cookie while still taunting Naruto. He was able to make the last bite when Naruto jumped on his falling on top of him. Sasuke rolled over naturally, which ending up with Sasuke on top of Naruto pinning him down on the floor. Naruto struggled but couldn't get Sasuke off from him.

"Okay, Sasuke. I'm sorry for trying to take the cookie. Now get off of me!" Naruto was still struggling while Sasuke just stayed quiet on top of him. Naruto realized Sasuke was making no move to get up. He looked up at Sasuke and realized that Sasuke had a weird expression on his face, like he didn't know what to do. "Ummm… Sasuke, is there something wrong?"

Sasuke was just over Naruto and all he could think of was kissing him. Sasuke moved his hand to touch Naruto's cheek. _It was warm_ he thought. He always wondered what it would be like to touch Naruto's cheek or to kiss him.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Sasuke snapped out his confusing.

"Oh yeah, everything is fine." Sasuke got up and sat next to Naruto while Naruto got up lightly laughing.

"That's good, for a moment there I thought you were going to kiss me or something." Sasuke turned to stare at Naruto.

"And what if I was?" Naruto stiffed up, blushing.

"You… You're kidding right. I mean that's not even funny." Naruto turned away. Sasuke got close to Naruto to whisper in his ear.

"It isn't like we haven't kissed before." Sasuke watched Naruto jumped up and walked towards the bed. He also noticed that he was turning bright red.

"That was an accident! You know that." Sasuke stood up.

"Maybe" Sasuke walked over to Naruto. "Or maybe you were just too shy to admit your feelings." Sasuke smirked knowing that he was starting to get under Naruto's skin.

"I wasn't shy!" Sasuke stood in front of Naruto smiling.

"Oh so you do have feelings for me?" Naruto was taken aback by Sasuke's words.

"No, I don't!" Sasuke pushed Naruto down on the bed.

"Is that so?" Naruto was taken aback by Sasuke completely. Naruto started to struggled but with no result. He finally looked up at Sasuke who was smiling.

"Yes, if I did I wouldn't be shy enough to not make a move."

"Yeah right, bet you never even given anyone a real kiss." That made Naruto mad. He tired throwing a punch at Sasuke but he dodged it and pinned his hands down.

"Yes I have!" Sasuke laughed.

"Then show me." Naruto stopped struggling with him at his words.

"What?"

"Show me that you know how to really kiss someone." Sasuke smirked, knowing that he had won this battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke X Naruto (Chapter 3)

"Show me that you know how to really kiss someone." Sasuke smirked. Naruto was stunned at Sasuke's words. He could tell Sasuke to stuff it and leave but that would mean Sasuke would win.

"Fine."

"What was that, I couldn't hear you?" Sasuke pretended to lean in so he could hear him better.

"I said Fine, I'll show you I know how to kiss." Sasuke moved his hand so he could take hold of Naruto's face. Naruto gulped. _What have I got myself into_, he thought to himself.

"Then show me." Sasuke took hold of Naruto's mouth with his own before Naruto could say another word or change his mind. Sasuke forced his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto first struggled until his resisted was all gone. The kiss ended as quickly as it had begun. Both boys were breathing heavy. Naruto still looked to be in a daze. "Well…" Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes not sure what to say. "That was something. I guess you're not too bad." Naruto snapped out of his daze with those words.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto started to get angry. Sasuke laughed.

"Well maybe I need another example to test that theory again."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke gave Naruto another kiss but this time it was slow, with their tongues dancing. He pulled away long enough to whisper in his ear.

"Naruto I want you to say my name."

"Wha-?" Before he could even finish, Sasuke slowly reached down and made sure that Naruto knew who he was kissing. He lifted up Naruto's shirt placing his cold hand on his skin, slowly guiding his hand down to the edge of Naruto's pants. "Ah… Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was more of a squeak then anything else. Sasuke played along the edge of his pants while continuing to kiss Naruto. He finally stopped to look upon Naruto's face. Naruto's face was red, but Sasuke thought it made him look exotic. So much that he just wanted to touch Naruto even more.

"What is it Naruto, you never been touched here or what?" Sasuke reached under Naruto's pants just to take hold of his member.

"Ah" Naruto let out a small sound. He looked away from Sasuke, embarrassed. Sasuke used his other hand to force Naruto to look at him.

"Well?" Sasuke wanted to know if Naruto had let another touch him before he did. Naruto finally looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"No…" Sasuke was happy to hear that he was the first to touch Naruto like this. He whispered in Naruto's ear. "Then I'll be your first and only from now on." He started to stroke Naruto's member, faster and faster until it seemed that Naruto was starting to reach his climax.

"Sasuke, I can't! Please… I'm going to-!" Naruto climaxed, spilling all over himself and Sasuke's hand. Naruto was in such a daze that he didn't notice Sasuke getting up to take off his shirt along with taking off Naruto's pants. Sasuke return to Naruto, hovering over him. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and saw the look in his eyes. "Sasuke I don't know if I can…" Before Naruto could finish, Sasuke took hold of his hand and guided it to his own member, letting Naruto know how hard he was. Naruto gulped.

"Naruto, please." The look in his eyes was enough for Naruto to know what he was feeling. Naruto closed his eyes but nodded yes for Sasuke to go on. Sasuke reached down and gave Naruto a kiss before lifting Naruto legs up a bit so he could penetrate him. Sasuke only had the tip in when Naruto started to give in to the pain.

"Sasuke, I don't know about this, I…" Sasuke gave Naruto another kiss while taking hold of his hand and leading it to his heart. Naruto felt how fast, Sasuke's heart was beating. Naruto looked up at Sasuke's face. Sasuke kissed the palm of his hand, than gave Naruto another kiss on the lips, while he forced himself all the way in. Naruto gave out a small scream due to the pain. But Sasuke didn't pull out. Instead he hugged Naruto.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hold back any longer. I won't move till you get used to it being there." As Naruto looked up though his tears, at the celling of the empty house, he realized something. Sasuke has always been alone, never having family there for him when he got home, someone to love and care about him. He was a lot like him, and this was a side that he never had shown anyone. Naruto hugged Sasuke back.

"It's okay Sasuke… Thank you. I'm okay now…" Sasuke looked upon Naruto's face as if searching for an answer.

"Are you sure?" Naruto nodded his head; he looked up to see a smile on Sasuke's face. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead. Then on his lips as he pulled back and pushed himself back into Naruto.

"Ah" Naruto let out a small noise. Sasuke smiled. It had seem that Naruto was used to the feeling already. Sasuke continued pulling in and out of Naruto; he watched Naruto's face as his pace got faster and faster. Naruto's breathing got much heavier as he looked like he was getting close to climaxing. Sasuke reached down and took Naruto's right nipple into him mouth and bite it. It was too much for Naruto. He climaxed screaming out Sasuke's name. Sasuke loved the sound of it. "Sasuke… I can't do it … ah... again." Sasuke didn't listen as he kept pulling in and out of Naruto. He moved from his nipple to Naruto's neck. He was going to mark Naruto as his. Sasuke sucked till a dark bruise formed right above the collarbone while never stopping to please Naruto or himself. It was then he felt himself close to climaxing. "Sasuke!" Naruto screamed out Sasuke's name one more time as he dug his nails into Sasuke's back. It was enough to send Sasuke over the edge. Both boys came together. Naruto had himself covered in his cum. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto, his hole still was throbbing. Naruto was felt Sasuke's cum pouring out of it. Sasuke lay beside Naruto, pulling him into his arms.

"Are you okay?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke's face and gave him a huge grin.

"Never better." Sasuke laughed and gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead. He laid his head on top of Naruto's. Naruto looked around the huge empty room. He thought to himself it was nice to have somebody there at Night for once. He heard Sasuke's light breathing telling him that he was already asleep. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. While they were in each other's embraced, Naruto felt peace as he drifted asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke X Naruto (Chapter 4)

Morning came. Sasuke woke up, blinking. He sat up to look around but he noticed the blonde boy lying next to him sleeping. Sasuke smiled, as he brushed a piece of hair out of Naruto's face. He gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Good Morning Naruto." He whispered to the sleeping boy. Sasuke quickly got out of bed and stretched. He stood there wondering what to make for breakfast, knowing Naruto is was ramen. But it was the first time; Sasuke had waked up with anybody in the house, much less in his own bed. He wanted to make something. Sasuke stared at the sleeping boy, who turned over in his sleep facing Sasuke.

"Sasuke…" Naruto was talking in his sleep. But the fact he was calling Sasuke's name, made Sasuke want to jump the boy while sleeping. Sasuke climbed over Naruto, and started to nibble on Naruto's ear. It would be a good way to wake up Naruto, he thought. Naruto started to moan in his sleep. The sounds were getting Sasuke very excited in more places than one. Sasuke was getting into it, till he heard a knock at the door. The sound stopped Sasuke in his tracks. He waited a second.

"I must be hearing things." Sasuke went back to Naruto when the knock came again. This time Sasuke gave out a growl in frustration. He climbed off Naruto and heard the knock again. "I'm coming." Sasuke picked his pants off the floor and quickly put them on. "Whoever it is, better have a good reason for visiting this early." Sasuke opened the bedroom door, and took one last look at Naruto's face before heading downstairs.

Sasuke opened the door to find Sakura there. She wore her usually pink outfit. "Good Morning Sasuke!" She had a huge smile on her face. Sasuke felt his eye twitching. He just wanted to be upstairs devouring Naruto but instead he had to be here. Sasuke sighed.

"Good Morning Sakura. Can I help you?" As if she didn't have a clue in the world, Sakura pulled out a small basket from behind her back.

"I thought we could have a small lunch before meeting up for training this afternoon." Sasuke could see the blush on Sakura's face. Sasuke stared at Sakura, wondering if she would get the hint. But by the smile on her face, he guessed not.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment, Sakura." At that moment a large noise came from upstairs. Sasuke sighed. It had to be Naruto. He had hoped to be there or have something ready before he had awaked.

"What was that?" Sakura tried to peep inside Sasuke's home. Sasuke blocked her path.

"It was nothing…Probably a loser who doesn't know how to be quiet." Sasuke spoke the last part under his breath.

"What?" Sakura looked confused.

"Nothing… I'll meet you at training. I need to take a shower and get ready."

"Oh." Sakura blushed. "I guess you're right." Sasuke moved to close the door as Sakura turned to walk away, but she realized she forgot something. "Oh, before I forget Sasuke?" Sasuke reopened the door.

"What is it?"

"Have you seen Naruto? I went to his house before coming here and he wasn't there." Sasuke was shocked to find that she had gone to Naruto's house, what did she want with him? "I figure the three of us could have eaten together." Sakura smiled as she waiting for a response from Sasuke. Sasuke knew that Naruto liked Sakura; if he found out about this he would be overjoyed. But after last night, he didn't want to let Naruto go to anyone. It was then that Sasuke lend against the door and smiled.

"Well he was here last night with me." Sasuke waiting for an answer from Sakura, who had a shock expression on her face, which lasted for about a second before she started to laugh.

"Funny Sasuke, I almost believed you for a minute there." She waved at Sasuke. "Well if you do see Naruto, tell him I was looking for him. If not I'll see the two of you guys at training." Sakura walked away as Sasuke closed the door. Sasuke sighed.

"Who was that?" Sasuke stilled, before turning. Naruto was coming down the stairs with nothing but his pants on. Which Sasuke noticed was still unbutton. Sasuke smiled, the image was very tempting.

"Who was what?" Sasuke walked over to Naruto, putting his arms around him.

"The person that was at the door." Sasuke reached down and kissed Naruto. Naruto who was embarrassed pushed Sasuke away.

"Sasuke… about last night." Naruto looked away. Sasuke's faced took on a surprised look. He didn't think Naruto would have second thoughts about it, but seeing the look on his face turned Sasuke's surprise to anger. Sasuke took hold of Naruto's wrist. "Sasuke, that hurts." But if Sasuke didn't listen, he just dragged Naruto upstairs. Naruto didn't know where Sasuke was taking him, but he couldn't get free of Sasuke's grip either. He had no choice but to follow him. Sasuke took Naruto to the bathroom. He threw Naruto into the shower. Naruto had to catch himself from falling flat onto his face. He was surprised by the feel of the hot water on his skin. Naruto tried to get up but Sasuke forced him down. Naruto looked upon Sasuke's face and saw the hungry in his eyes. Naruto tried to struggle but Sasuke caught Naruto's chin and forced a kiss on his lips. Naruto broke the kiss in anger. "What the hell are you doing?" He saw the smudged look on Sasuke's face before, Sasuke reached inside Naruto's wet pants and firmly took hold of Naruto's penis. Naruto felt a pleasure like never before, the hot water along with Sasuke's cold hand on his body; he couldn't help but to let out a small moan.

"So you like that?" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto was quick to anger and tried hitting Sasuke but his blow missed. Sasuke pushed Naruto against the wall and continue to stroke Naruto. Naruto tried his best not to moan, but as Sasuke continue he couldn't help himself. He couldn't even stop Sasuke when he felt him take off their pants. Sasuke picked up Naruto bracing their weight on the wall behind them. Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's neck as their lips meet for a deepen kiss. Sasuke was thankful for the water baring down on them, it wet his tip so that it wouldn't be too difficult trying to enter Naruto's back hole. Sasuke broke the kiss to look upon Naruto's face; his face looked like he was consumed by desire. Sasuke just couldn't hold back any longer, he pushed himself into Naruto. Naruto scream as he curved his back. Sasuke took hold of Naruto's lips with his own. Sasuke started to push himself in and out of Naruto trying to ride the waves of pleasures. Sasuke bit into Naruto's neck. He wanted Naruto to feel good as much as he did, and he also wanted Naruto to know that he belong to Sasuke and to nobody else.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed out Sasuke's name as he climaxed. Sasuke didn't stop, he wanted to continue, which made Naruto's climax much bigger. It was enough to make Sasuke cum. He released inside Naruto. When both boys finished, Sasuke continue to hold Naruto. Sasuke finally put Naruto down; Naruto took a step away from him. Sasuke had wanted Naruto to realize that he belonged to him, but instead he might have made Naruto hate him for taking him against his will. He wanted to ask, but wasn't sure what Naruto answer would be.

"Naruto…" Sasuke went to put his arms around him, but Naruto stopped him. Naruto shook his head.

"I just need some time to sort all this out." Sasuke let his arms drop to the side.

"Take your time then… I'll see you at training." Sasuke left the water running as he stepped out of the shower. Sasuke reached for the door handle, but shook his head and left. Naruto was relieved that he closed the door. He stared at the spot where Sasuke was at just moments ago. Naruto just sighed. What was he going to do? Naruto just didn't know the answer, how he was going to face Sasuke again. And more importantly why did Sasuke do it and if he did it again, would he let him?


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke X Naruto (Chapter 5)

"Well look to see who it is, late as always, Naruto?" Sasuke looked up at the mention of Naruto's name. Naruto came in looking like he didn't have a care in the world. The only problem Sasuke realized is that Naruto sat next to Sakura and far away from him. Shit! Sasuke thought to himself. He's mad at me. Sasuke tired acting like he didn't care, but the problem was that he did.

"Sorry Sensei, I had trouble waking up this morning." Kakashi nodded as he accepted the excuse from Naruto.

"That's fine; we weren't doing much training today. But now that everyone is here. I have an important announcement to make." Kakashi waited till he had everybody's attention. "We have been assigned another assignment."

"What?" Naruto was the first one to object. "We just got back from our last one not even a week ago!"

"And now we have another. You're a ninja; things like this are going to happen all the time. Better get used to it." Naruto turned away and crossed his arms.

"Hmph." Naruto still wasn't happy about it. Kakashi was watching Naruto very closely.

"You've never complained about it before Naruto." Kakashi sighed and put his book down. "What's wrong?" Naruto just glared at Kakashi.

"Nothing, I just don't feel up to it is all." Kakashi stood there still watching Naruto.

"I see… Hmmm" Kakashi walked over to Naruto meeting face to face. "You weren't doing anything naughty last night, were you Naruto?" Naruto's entire face grew red and hot.

"Whaaat?" Naruto pretty much said in a loud high pitch voice. "No! Of- of course not! Why would I be doing something like that?" Kakashi stood up and smiled.

"Good, then there is no problems." Kakashi faced Sasuke and Sakura. "I'll see you guys tomorrow morning. We're meet up here and head over to Lady Tsunade's. I'll let you get the details from her, till then," Kakashi looked especially in Sasuke's way. "Behave." And with that Kakashi disappeared. Sasuke felt a bit annoyed_. Behave_, he thought. I am always behaved. Sasuke glanced in Naruto's direction and thought about last night, _Well most of the time_.Sasuke sighed. He needed to keep it together, and more importantly he needed to know how Naruto was doing. Sasuke stood up, first thing first. He had to talk to Naruto. Sasuke walked over to Naruto who was talking to Sakura. It seemed that Naruto was still mad over what Kakashi sensei said. Sakura was trying to calm him down.

"Naruto its okay, it's a normal part in a Ninja's life." Sakura placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I don't care! I said I wasn't going and that's that!" Naruto turned the other way, with his arms crossed.

"Sakura's right, Naruto, if you can't even go on a mission when you're told, then you have no business being a ninja." Sasuke came in. Naruto glared at Sasuke.

"And whose fault do you think it is that I'm not feeling well?" Naruto was yelling at Sasuke. Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"So... It is my fault?" Naruto was taken aback by Sasuke's words. Sasuke was giving Naruto a 'Know it all' look, when he glanced to the right of Naruto. Naruto looked in that direction and realized that Sakura was there. Naruto begin to blush deeply.

"Uh… what I mean is…" Naruto was at a loss for words. Sakura had a confused look on her face. Sasuke could tell that Naruto didn't want Sakura to know what had happen between them. Sasuke turned to say something to Sakura but she interrupted him.

"I forgot I need to buy some stuff for tomorrow's mission. Not to mention my mom is making my favorite dish tonight." She slammed her right fist into her left palm, like she just remembered. "So I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow. Be safe. Oh and don't forget to stock up tonight, I think the weapon dealer is having a sale so today is the best time to go." She winked at the two boys before leaving. "Bye Guys, See you tomorrow." Sasuke was left alone with Naruto.

"Naruto, I want to start off by saying…" Naruto shook his head and interrupted Sasuke.

"It's okay Sasuke, you said I owed you for buying me Ramen so I guess you meant I would be paying you back though sex." Sasuke was taken -back. Naruto continued. "It happens all the time, now a-days, so I'm not surprised… well I will admit that at the time I was but…" Naruto started to just go on and on till Sasuke stopped him. He placed his hands on both of Naruto's shoulders.

"That isn't the real reason why I did it!" Sasuke just didn't want Naruto to go on thinking that was the real, that it was just casual sex. He wanted to let him know that he meant a lot to him than that. "Naruto, I…"

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke, Whatacha doing out here?" Kiba shouted to the two boys. _Why now?_ Sasuke thought to himself. He let go of Naruto and Naruto response as if nothing had happen.

"Hey Kiba, Shino, Hinata." Naruto waved to the three of them.

"Oh um… hi… Naruto." Hinata said looking down. She was as shy as always. Shino gave a nodded of greeting. Kiba spoke up.

"So whatacha guys doing, I heard that ya have a mission tomorrow." Naruto gave a small laugh.

"Yeah Kakashi Sensei was just telling us about it. Sakura just left to go prepare of tomorrow. Me and Sasuke was just talking about it." Sasuke felt a bit annoyed. That wasn't what they were just talking about and Naruto knew that. But it wasn't like the three of these guys picked up on it.

"Really? That's awesome, did you hear about the sale that the blacksmith was having?" Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, Sakura was telling us about that."

"Cool, you guys should come with us. That's where we were headed." Kiba gave a huge grin. Naruto returned his.

"Sure, I'll go." Kiba gave Naruto a high five. Sasuke interpected.

"Sorry Kiba, but Naruto and I were talking about something very important." Sasuke reached for Naruto's arm to pull him back. Naruto gave Sasuke a look.

"We can talk about it another time Sasuke." Sasuke tighten his hold on Naruto.

"No we can't." He gave Naruto a look that says, you know what this is about. Squad 8 members just stood there watching as they felt like they were out of the loop. It was Shino that spoke out.

"If it really is important maybe you should save it for a place that isn't so public." Leave it to Shino to be a wise crack. Kiba nodded in agreement.

"He's right man. But I think you should come to the sale, it is only today!" Kiba waved his arms in the air to show how big the issue was. Shino stepped up.

"And you guys leave tomorrow on mission, it would be wise to buy some new weapons." Naruto gave Sasuke a look of his own.

"They're right Sasuke." He turned to Kiba. "Alright, I'm going with you guys." Kiba smiled.

"Awesome, are you coming Sasuke?" Sasuke felt more annoyed than ever. He gave Kiba the dirty look.

"No, I think I'll pass." He let go of Naruto's arm. "I'll talk to you later Naruto." He gave Naruto a look before leaving. Naruto gulped. He could tell by that look, Sasuke was saying, _we will talk later_. Great, Naruto thought to himself. Now he made Sasuke even madder, but he didn't want to talk about it. Why wouldn't Sasuke just drop the topic? Naruto was lost in thought, that it took Kiba hitting him on the back to snap him out of it.

"Alright Naruto, let's go." Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah, let's go." Naruto decided that he needed to focus on right now; he could worry about Sasuke later.

"I'm not sure." Naruto held the Chigiriki in his hand. He glanced over to Kiba. "It's not really my style."

"What about these?" Both boys turned to Hinata who spoke very loud. She showed her hands which had a pair of Neko-te, Kiba bust out laughing.

"Yeah, Naruto; why don't you buy yourself a pair of Neko-te, it suits you really well?" Kiba couldn't stop himself laughing. Shino at least turned away to hide the fact that he was laughing. Hinata on the other hand, looked confused. Naruto turned red from embarrassment.

"I'm not a girl!" He shouted in anger. He started to walk away when Kiba called him back.

"Come on Naruto, we didn't mean any harm by it. It's not like we meant it." Naruto was still pretty mad, even though he knew it wasn't Hinata's fault. Naruto calmed down, he really did need weapons for tomorrow's mission. Naruto sighed.

"Fine." He walked back to the stand, besides he thought, everything was at a good price.

"Finally." Naruto was back home, He laid on his bed. It had been a long day. In the end, Naruto had brought two new Kunais, some Tetsu-Bishi, a tanto and a few shurikens. Overall it was a pretty good deal and he was proud of the loot he brought, even if it cost him his entire slash. "I'll just earn more tomorrow on the mission." Naruto yawn. Sasuke, Naruto remembered that going on the mission tomorrow meant seeing Sasuke again. But Naruto couldn't focus anymore, after the day's events he was very tired. Naruto fell asleep thinking of the next day and what he would say to Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke X Naruto (Chapter 6)

Naruto yawned as he waited for Lady Tsunade to summon him. "This is so boring. How long is that old lady going to make us wait?" Naruto put both hands behind his head. Sasuke and Sakura were standing alongside Naruto, while Kakashi was reading his book.

"Naruto, we have to wait as long as Lady Tsunade needs us to wait." Sakura put both her hands on her hips, while inside she was really shouting "_Although I wish she really would hurry up!"_ Naruto pointed to the room in which Lady Tsunade was waiting inside, and shouted.

"That old bat shouldn't make people wait when she's the one who summon them!" A large book came flying at Naruto and hitting him in the head knocking him to the floor.

"Thank you for waiting everybody." It was Tsunade who came from down the hall and heard everything that Naruto said, especially the last comment. Naruto got up.

"What the hell, old lady?" Tsunade gave Naruto a dirty look.

"You little brat, show some respect!" She hit Naruto on the head, giving him a bump. She turned to the others.

"Please follow me." Tsunade walked inside to take her sit. Sasuke stared at Naruto who was holding his new bump and sighed.

"Idiot." Naruto turned towards Sasuke.

"What did you say?" Sasuke turned away started walking towards the room but before entering he turned his head to look at Naruto.

"I called you an Idiot." He turned back and walked inside with Sakura following behind him. Naruto was about to give a comeback when Kakashi pulled him into the room. Tsunade waiting till everybody was in the room before she started talking.

"I glad that you all could make it; I'll get down to business." She took out a few papers and laid them out on her desk. "The mission that I have for squad 7 is a very simple mission. We have a mission that involves Rock Country." Tsunade waited till that bit sunk into everybody's mind before continuing. "A message needs to be delivered to the Tsuchikage, of the Hidden Rock Village…"

"So we just have to deliver a message to some old fart?" Naruto cut Tsunade. Tsunade shook her head.

"Your job, Naruto…" She pointed to Naruto. "Is to get it to the Hidden Stone Village where you will meet Ninjas from Rock country and THEY will deliver the message to the Tsuchikage." Naruto tisked.

"Is that really all?" Tsunade gave Naruto a glare.

"We understand, Lady Hokage. We will set out as you see fit." Kakashi cut in. Tsunade turned to Kakashi, and gave him an approving look.

"You are to set out as soon as possible."

"Understood, Lady Hokage." Tsunade open a door and pulled out a scroll.

"I trust you and the rest of squad 7 to get this to the right hands. We don't need a war right now." She walked over to Kakashi and handed him the scroll. Kakashi nodded his head and turned to the rest of squad 7. "Come on guys." Kakashi started making his way out of the room; the rest of his team following right behind him.

The gang had set out on their mission right away, like Lady Tsunade had asked them. They had no problem leaving the gate, and have been traveling for about a few days already. Naruto yawned out loud. "This should be an essay mission." Kakashi came up right next to Naruto.

"Don't take the mission too lightly, Naruto. Each mission can be dangerous AND important as the next."

"I don't see how being a deliver boy is important as fighting some top ranked Ninjas!" Sasuke jumped in.

"You shouldn't be rash, Naruto. That will only get you in trouble." Sasuke speed up to pass Naruto, Which didn't help Naruto's mood a bit.

"What did you say, Sasuke!" Naruto speed up to catch up with Sasuke. Sakura and Kakashi watched the two boys send each other glares while racing to try to keep the lead. Both Sakura and Kakashi sighed, now it was Sakura's turn to speak.

"Come on guys, stop fighting. We have a mission to do." Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

"Sakura is right. We need to stop fighting among ourselves and save our energy for the mission at hand." Kakashi stepped in between the two boys, separating them. "Besides, it's getting dark. We need to make camp for the night. Tomorrow we reach the border of Rain Country, so we need to be on guard." Kakashi walked on ahead and looked around. "I think someplace near a river would be great. Who wants fish for dinner?"

Kakashi left the gang, in search of a place to camp. He came back and had everyone follow him to the location he found. It was a small clearing in the middle of thick woods, so they would be well hidden and away from the road. There was a river less than ¼ a mile away, with plenty of fish for them to eat. "This place should be good for the night." Kakashi put down his book and started giving out orders. "Sakura, I want you to go look for firewood. Sasuke, Naruto you two go fish. The river is that way." Kakashi pointed in the west direction. Naruto froze, just thinking about having to be alone with Sasuke, sent chills up his spine.

"Hold just a minute, why do I have to go fish with Sasuke?" Naruto spoke out. Kakashi looked back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke. Kakashi gave Naruto a stern look.

"Because I said so, Naruto if you can't follow a simple order then maybe you should have stayed home." That made Naruto mad.

"I can follow orders; I just don't know why I have to fish with Sasuke!" He pointed at Sasuke who just remained quiet. Kakashi gave Naruto a long look and sighed, and started to starch his head.

"Well if you really don't want to, I can't really force yo-"Sasuke had cut in at that point.

"You're just scared that I can catch more fish then you?" That caught everyone's attention. Sasuke walked in between Kakashi and Naruto, giving Naruto that smug smile that he always has on his face. "Well are you?" That smile of Sasuke's always had its way of making Naruto's blood boil.

"Like Hell, I am!" Naruto was about to go at Sasuke when Kakashi cut it.

"Good, then its settled." Both boys looked at their teacher, who had a happy face that the issue was solved.

"Guess it is." Sasuke walked towards the direction that Kakashi pointed out. Naruto looked between Kakashi and Sasuke. He knew that he had been beaten, but that didn't make it any easier. Shaking his head, Naruto took a deep breath in and followed after Sasuke.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Kakashi glanced back at Sakura who was watching the whole thing.

"Maybe, maybe not… But they need to work it out? Don't you agree?" Sakura had a sad look but nodded her head. Kakashi starched his head, again. "Well why don't you go see about the firewood, Sakura?" Sakura made a surprise face, that said she had forgotten all about it.

"Oh, Right away Kakashi sensei." Sakura took off in a hurry to go collect the wood. Kakashi sighed and stared up at the sky.

"I'm getting too old for this."

"I still don't know why I had to come with you." Naruto threw his line into the river alongside with Sasuke's. Sasuke had found some branches to use as fishing poles; he had string so that was used as the lines. Naruto was happy that Sasuke was so resourceful or it would have made fishing a lot harder, he was proud that Sasuke was his teammate, although he would never let anybody else know that. It was dark by the time they reached the river, the only light they had was the moon and the stars that were out. It was a peaceful night. _Too Peaceful_, Naruto thought. He sighed. No matter what Naruto said or complained about, Sasuke remained quiet. It was starting to get on Naruto's nerves. _Didn't he want to be the one to talk, why isn't he saying anything? _Naruto thought to himself.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto was taken by Sasuke's words.

"Wh-Why would there be something wrong?"

"You've been staring at me for the last couple of minutes." Sasuke glanced at Naruto, giving him a slight smile. Naruto turned away blushing.

"I – I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto could feel Sasuke moving closer to him, till he was whispering in his ear.

"I think you do." Naruto's body grew warm from feeling Sasuke's breathe on his ear. Naruto's heartbeat started to beat fast. Sasuke dip his head so that his lips were placed on Naruto's neck. Naruto couldn't help but to make a small moan. "Naruto…" Naruto's heart skipped a beat, when Sasuke said his name, in that husky voice.

"Sa-Sasuke." Naruto let Sasuke's name escape his mouth. Sasuke moved away from Naruto's neck and stared into Naruto's eyes. It felt like forever to Naruto. Naruto waited for Sasuke to say something. Each second passing by, made his heart beat faster.

"Is something wrong?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, it's just that…" Naruto could tell that Sasuke did have something on his mind that he wasn't telling Naruto.

"It's just what?" Naruto waiting for Sasuke to reply, Sasuke sighed. Naruto was getting irritated. "Sasuke, you better tell me or- " Sasuke cut Naruto off, when he kissed him. Naruto was completely thrown off by Sasuke's Kiss. Sasuke pushed Naruto to the ground letting their fishing poles fall to the ground alongside them. Sasuke deepen the kiss, Naruto was confused and resisted for a moment but Sasuke's kiss had a way of making him weak in the knees, and it only took a second for all of Naruto's resists' to disappear. Naruto closed his eyes and went along with the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's back, that was all Sasuke needed to continue kissing Naruto.

"Naruto…" Sasuke picked up Naruto's shirt and made a kiss trail from his chest to his nipple, sucking it. Naruto placed his arm into his mouth, so that a moan wouldn't escape, just hearing Sasuke say his name in that husky sexy voice was enough to make Naruto want to come.

"Sasuke, I-I" At that moment, Sasuke took Naruto into his mouth, making Naruto arched his back. "Sasuke!" Sasuke continue to suck Naruto, until he came. Naruto was breathing heavy. He barely noticed Sasuke taking off Naruto's pants. Sasuke had taken some of Naruto's cum and used it for lube, for Naruto. Sasuke slipped a finger into Naruto. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, and saw the hungry in his eyes.

"I want you now, Naruto." Naruto gulped, he didn't want to say No, but...

"Should we wait, I mean didn't you want to talk?"

"But you didn't want to, remember?" Sasuke reminded him. Sasuke speed up his pace, by now he had found Naruto's sweet spot and was hitting it repeatedly. Naruto was close to coming, when he noticed Sasuke stopped. Naruto was confused and looked at Sasuke and noticed Sasuke was smiling. "We can stop now, if you like." Naruto was in shock at first, then mad. He felt like hitting Sasuke in the face. He sat up.

"How can you ask me that now? When you just stopped right in the middle of me…" Naruto trailed off, Sasuke smiled.

"Does that mean you want me to continue?" Naruto glared at Sasuke, and then looked down blushing.

"…. I guess…" Sasuke gave his famous smirk.

"Then you will have to do it."

"What?" Naruto was thrown off by this. Sasuke undid his pants and pulled them down. He pulled Naruto over him. Naruto resisted then.

"Wait, you want me to—" Sasuke smirk, he was enjoying this.

"You can do it, I already loosen you up."

"But…" Naruto was blushing even harder now. "I never did something like this…" That comment made Sasuke's heart soar.

"I know." Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead and gently lead Naruto to him. "You have to hold it." Naruto gulped and nodded. He could feel his heartbeat in his chest. He took hold of Sasuke's member and steady it as he sat down, trying to get it to go into his own body. When it penetrated Naruto's hole, he twitched and made a move to pull it out but Sasuke stopped him. "It's okay Naruto. Just take it slow." Naruto nodded his head.

"O-okay." It was barely a whisper. Naruto kept sliding down Sasuke's as Sasuke kept telling Naruto that it was okay and kissing him sweetly. Naruto kept moaning he could feel the pain and the pleasure of it all as he let Sasuke deeper and deeper inside him. Naruto looked down at Sasuke who was looking up at Naruto.

"Naruto…" Sasuke pulled down Naruto's face so he could kiss him. Naruto place his hand on Sasuke's chest and could feel the heartbeat. It was the same as that first night, Naruto thought to himself. But it was different this time; Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly, digging his head into Naruto's neck. "You don't know how happy this makes me." Naruto could feel Sasuke inside of him, hard and twitching. _I have an idea,_ Naruto thought to himself. Sasuke looked at Naruto and moved his hair out of his face.

"Sasuke, I want to ask you something…" Sasuke stayed still waiting for Naruto to continue, when he didn't Sasuke spoke up.

"What is it Naruto?" Naruto was blushing.

"Well you see… I want to know-"

"Sasuke, Naruto!" a Voice yelled from the trees. Naruto jumped off from Sasuke in a panic.

"Who's that?" Naruto was trying quickly to get his clothes on.

"Sasuke, where are you!" The voice yelled again. Sasuke tisk, he recognized that voice.

"It's Sakura." Sasuke turn and saw that Naruto was almost fully dress. Sasuke was a little annoyed but quickly followed after Naruto and got dress.

"Naruto!" Sakura sounded like she was getting closer.

"Oh my God, what if she finds out what we were doing!" Naruto was panicking now. Sasuke just glared at Naruto.

"Just act like nothing happen and that we were fishing this whole time."

"But we smell like…" Naruto paused and whisper the last part. "…Like we did it." Sasuke gave Naruto the death glare.

"That's because we just did." Sasuke paused and thought for a second, _well sort of,_ _it really couldn't count; he didn't get to come once_, which made Sasuke more annoyed. Sasuke saw the look of panic on Naruto's face and sighed. Sasuke got up and walked over to Naruto.

"Sasuke, what is it?" Naruto's face had a confused look on it. Sasuke hugged Naruto and whispered in his ear.

"Are you ashamed to be with me that badly?"

"What? Sasuke, I didn't say—" Before Naruto could finish, Sasuke pulled Naruto into the river with him. SPLASH! Sakura came running to the clearing right when both boys fell into the water. Sakura saw Naruto and Sasuke coming out of the river soaking wet.

"Guys what happen?" Sakura came, worried for the both of them, Naruto was at a loss of words so Sasuke answer.

"Naruto started to get bored and started to yell at the fishes, he thought that jumping in and catching them by his bare hands would be more effect. I tried to stop him but we both fell in." Sasuke looked over to Naruto. "Right Naruto?" Naruto was still in shock from the fall, but nodded his head.

"Y-Yeah…" Sasuke faced Sakura.

"Why are you here? I thought you were supposed to be collecting firewood." Sasuke wanted to change the topic. Sakura sighed.

"I finished that a long time ago, we were wondering how long you were going to be. You know guys if you want to mess around, that's fine but we were starting to get hungry, you know? Kakashi sensei sent me to find you guys." Sakura looked around and saw the amount of fish the boys caught. She turned to them, waiting for a reply. Naruto started to point fingers at Sasuke.

"It's Sasuke's fault, and we weren't messing around!" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Then what were you guys doing?" Naruto was at a loss of words.

"W-Well you see… We were… We were…" Sasuke sighed and cut in.

"Does it matter? We are almost done here so if you want you and Naruto can take what we have, and I'll finish up." Sakura nodded her head.

"Alright, Naruto shall we go?" Sakura walked over to fish and started to gather some, she waited for Naruto to join her. Naruto stared at Sasuke's back. Sasuke was turned towards the river and wouldn't turn his face towards Naruto. "Naruto?" Naruto snapped out of his daze, when he heard Sakura's voice.

"I'm coming." Naruto went and gathered the rest of the fish. As Naruto gathered the last of the fish, he noticed that Sasuke hadn't look at him the whole time.

"We're leaving Sakura; try to hurry before all the fish are gone." Sakura gave a smile and started making her way back to camp.

"Later Sasuke…" Naruto waited a little till Sasuke finally replied.

"…Sure…" Naruto waited a second longer but he knew Sasuke wouldn't say anything.

"Okay then…" Naruto left to follow after Sakura back to camp, So many thoughts swim around in Naruto's head, so many things he was unsure of but one thing he did know was that Sasuke was mad at him. Naruto sighed, this was supposed to be a simple mission but it seems it just got a lot harder.


End file.
